


Vibrant Fates

by sailortwilightt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But i brought it anyways, F/M, Fashion students, Feels, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, How They Met, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, The Agrestes, You didnt ask for this, Younger characters, have some feels, mama agreste - Freeform, papillon, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes floating in through the balcony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrant Fates

"You're doing it wrong." The young man with the tousled platinum blond hair put down his material with an aggravated sigh, leaning back in his chair. He brought his hands to his head, rubbing his temples in a rhythmic motion, before massaging the bridge of his nose. "You know, if you wore your glasses more often, this wouldn't be an issue." 

"I don't need glasses."

"Sure, that's what you say now, but in a couple years, you're going to be as blind as a bat." The man brought his hands down to his lap, glaring at the blurred figure standing to the side of him.

"I will not." The figure leaned against the table, chuckling.

"Can you even see me?" The let out an aggravated sigh and grabbed the nearest untouched material, throwing it at the blur. The figure moved out of the way, laughing. "You completely missed, by the way."

"So are you going to tell me what I'm doing wrong or what?" The man sighed.

"If you put your glasses on first, you stubborn old man." The man glared at the blur handing him his glasses case. 

"I'm not an old man." He retorted as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt before putting them on. Everything cleared up and he looked up at the yellow blonde woman before him. She let her head back with a laugh and crossed her arms across her chest. The woman was beautiful to say the least, her blonde hair falling over her left shoulder and her ivory green eyes glimmering in delight. 

"But you do like to sound like one." She teased, coming to stand beside him. The woman picked up the fabric and held it between her hands, allowing him to see it. "Now, why don't you look at these stitchings and tell me what you think?" She leaned on her elbows on the table, holding the fabric straight. The more he looked at it the more realized it was horribly done. 

However, Gabriel Agreste was not one to admit to his mistakes. So instead of simply apologizing for not wearing his glasses, he plucked the material out of her hand and threw it in the waste bin. Then he picked up a new piece of fabric and started to stitch a brand new piece silently. 

The woman sneered, knowing her partner well enough that he wouldn't apologize for his actions. She turned to look back at her work, when her cell phone rang. 

Gabriel spared her a glance as she left waving a goodbye to him. He said nothing in return, used to her always leaving in the middle of a project. She was an irresponsible partner, Gabriel couldn't believe that she was his designing partner. 

"Nooroo, transform me." Into the night she appeared, the mysterious protector of Paris, Papillon. She sat upon one the Parisian home roofs, looking down at the quiet nightlife of Paris. 

"You know, sometimes I feel bad that I leave Gabriel all the work. But then I remember he's just a pain in the ass and does it all on his own anyways." The heroine giggled to herself as Nooroo apologized. "Nooroo, don't apologize silly. I should thank you." Papillon stood on roof she was standing on with a happy sigh as she took in the view. "Well, time to go patrolling." 

The evening was quiet one and Gabriel was leaving the Paris College of Art with boxes full of extra materials and paperwork. An aspiring fashion designer does not sit around and wade through these classes. Gabriel worked his ass off in and out of school, picking up internships and jobs outside of school, to gain experience and success. A partner who always left in the middle of a project and floating through the class happy-go-lucky, was useless. 

"I don't need anyone's help. I can manage this all on my own. I don't need the assistance of a useless woman like her." Gabriel thought to himself.

Papillon was close to the college, when she noticed someone with many boxes falling over. She quickly jumped down and picked up the boxes, placing them on the floor. "Need a hand?" She smiled. Her smile faltered once she realized who it was - the handsome Gabriel Agreste whom she always fails practically daily. 

When Gabriel saw her, he dared to think his heart fluttered. He had seen and heard of the heroine galavanting around the Parisian streets and skylights, but never met her in person. She had blonde hair that curled down a shoulder and a lavender mask shaped as a butterfly that accented the color of her green eyes. 

"T-Thank you..." Gabriel mumbled and Papillon was caught completely off guard. Did Gabriel, a man who never thanks or apologizes, say thank you? The two stared at each other, a flush crossed the man's cheeks before he straightened, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose and clearing his throat. 

"Let me help you with these. You can't do this on your own." Papillon picked up the boxes and glanced over at the male, who simply nodded and began walking.

Gabriel lived in a high class apartment, however the interior... Did not match the exterior. 

"Wow." Gabriel's head snapped to glare at Papillon and she rose her hands up defensively. "No offense, I can tell you're an art student but does it kill you to keep your place a little clean?" She had no idea where to put the boxes so she just stood in place until he took them away. 

While Gabriel put his boxes away somewhere, Papillon took the liberty to explore the apartment, noticing that most of the mess wasn't anything home related. Most were fabrics, boxes with sewing materials in them, outfits, even mannequins. She wandered into an office and she saw many different designs plastered onto walls, the most current ones appearing to be bowler hats. It seemed as if Gabriel never went out of his apartment, like a little bird trapped in this cage.

"See something you like?" Papillon turned, seeing the man leaning against his doorframe. She always thought her partner was handsome but when he wasn't mad at her, he seemed more... Mysterious and attractively alluring. 

"Besides you?" She smirked as Gabriel began to flush and gaped for words and she turned to look back at all the designs. "I like it all. You have a really good talent Gabriel." 

"How do you know my name?" She jumped.

"Be-Because your name is on all these designs obviously." Papillon pointed a gloved finger at one of the designs sprawled across the table. "Well, I should get going." She scanned the table for some scrap paper. She found a nearby pencil and scribbled something on the paper, folding it into four and handed it to Gabriel as she passed by him. "Good night mon petit oiseau." She winked and left, leaving another astonished Gabriel at her wake. 

"I-I'm not a small bird!" He called after her as she left through the balcony. Her laugh echoed through the dark skies as she disappeared and Gabriel let out an annoyed huff, looking down at the paper in his hand. 

"Call me." A heart, a phone number and a signature. A heat rose to Gabriel's cheeks once again and he looked across the night sky. He hated to say it but he was swooned by the heroine. 

Days passed and Gabriel and his partner had the same relationship. She continued to fool around, with her happy-go-lucky attitude that he despised, opting to do all the work on his own. Honestly, she wanted to get closer to Gabriel but he stopped acknowledging her after a while. Several weeks later, she stopped showing up to class all together. 

Gabriel was standing out on his balcony, looking down at the folded paper in his hand. "Why the hell haven't you called?" Papillon landed behind him, scaring the life out of Gabriel Agreste. He slid down the railing of his balcony, looking up at the woman who was standing before him with her hands on her hips. Her hair fluttered in the wind, her ivory eyes glowing. "I've been waiting for weeks. Don't you know better than to keep a lady waiting?" 

Things developed between Papillon and Gabriel. She kept visiting him often, sneaking into his home through the balcony and stealthily cleaning up after him. Sneaking in and putting blankets over his shoulders when he fell asleep at his desk. She knew how messy, yet organized Gabriel was at the college, so she tried to imitate the same layout in his home. 

"Look, I made a new addition to my costume! What do you think?" Papillon asked one night as she visited him. Gabriel scowled when she turned around.

"Take that off, it's dangerous." Papillon turned around and looked at him with a pout. 

"But, but..." 

"Capes are dangerous. What if you get it caught in a fan or something? You know many superhero deaths are caused by capes right? Take it. Off." Papillon sighed as Gabriel curled his fingers inwards, beckoning her to take it off. She was reluctant, but gave it to him nevertheless. He took the cape, going to drape it over the mannequins when he noticed the stitching pattern on it. He rubbed his eyes, bringing down his glasses from above his head. "This. This is a backstitch. How do you know how to do this?" He turned to look at Papillon who was lying on one of his couches, her head dangling off the edge of the sofa. 

"It's the strongest stitch. Any basic fashion student knows this." She mumbled, her eyes closed. Gabriel sat on the couch arm, looking down at her.

"You're a fashion student?" She opened her eyes and jumped at his sudden proximity, falling off the couch. 

"Uh, um, yeah..." She stammered, scrambling up off the floor. "Well, would you look at the time! I hate to be the bearer of un-fur-tunate news mon petit oiseau, but it looks like I have to fly." Papillon was quick to scuttle out of the apartment and disappeared into the night. 

"You don't seem like it, but you miss her, don't you?" Gabriel looked up from his sketch, taking his hand out of his hair. A classmate was standing beside him, looking down at the sketch he had. Gabriel was barely drawing the body outlines and the hair. "Your partner? It's hard to work on your own, isn't it?" The classmate left, leaving Gabriel alone to his thoughts. 

Many of the students disliked Gabriel due to his attitude and his habit of closing everyone out, but his classmates were starting to take notice of the change of his designs. They had gone from strict and formal, to more lax and even had a gentle, feminine touch to them. 

Gabriel rushed home that night, sprawling all of his recent designs on the floor around him. They were all with the same model, the same rough style, a feminine body with curled hair falling onto a shoulder. In his eyes, he had started drawing Papillon. But a classmate pointed out that he was drawing his ex-partner. 

People have similar body designs right? Hair styles are so over-repetitive nowadays that anyone with long blonde hair can drape it over their shoulder. Anyone could have the same stupid smile that she flashes. Anyone could have that stupid sense of humor. 

"Is there something wrong?" A gently gust of wind blew into the room, sending his papers scattering as Papillon entered through the balcony, bathed in moonlight. 

"You. You're her, aren't you?" She looked taken aback. Gabriel stood, taking a step closer as she took a step back. "You're my ex fashion partner, aren't you?" He took another step closer and she took another back. 

"No... Gabriel, stay away." She held her hands out in front of her, in attempts to keep him at a distance. 

"That's why my apartment is so organized. You know the way I am, the way I organize. You have the same bad sense of humor and that stupid happy-go-lucky..." Gabriel saw how she visibly flinched and he regretted his words. "Why?" She avoided his gaze, hugging her arms. 

"I don't know... after I helped you the other day, I've found myself coming this way..." Papillon looked up at him and couldn't read his expression. It was stone cold and she feared that he hated her now too. "Gabriel, I'm sorry, I-" Gabriel rose his hand, silencing her. 

"Can you undo the transformation?" He asked. 

"U-Um, yes." She lowered her hands and spoke her kwamis name, something swirling out of her center brooch. Soft purple light glowed from her feet up, revealing her normal clothing, which were casual Capri blue jeans, a long sleeve button up and some flats. He sucked in a deep breath and his classmates had been right. 

"So you are." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She knew more than anything that Gabriel hated her when he let out a sigh. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, a small smile creeping across his cheeks. 

"You're hopeless." She looked up at him and saw him get closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and pull in her into his chest awkwardly. "I can't believe Paris depends on such a irresponsible girl as yourself to be their heroine." Her cheeks burned as he chuckled and she smiled, her heart swelling. Gabriel wasn't mad, he was only falling headfirst into the new vibrant fate of love.


End file.
